nature_cat_and_sheriff_callies_adventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Cassie
Cassie is a little pink dragoness of the group and Emmy's best friend. She's the 35th hatchling of 72 (74 in some episodes) in her family - the typical middle child. Out of everyone in the main cast and she is shy most of the time, but makes up for it with her extensive knowledge of Dragon Land. She is voiced by Chantal Strand, who also voiced other characters such as Bijou in Hamtaro and Diamond Tiara in My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic. Appearance Cassie is a dragoness with pink scales and a few yellow scales starting from the top of her head that turn orange as they reach her back. She has blue eyes and small horns on the side of her head, along with a few light blue speckles on her arm, thigh and tail area. She has brown spikes running down her back, sharp claws on her hands and feet, and she has two fangs showing, while the rest of her teeth are more human-like. Her short height makes her the smallest among her dragon friends, but is still bigger than her human friends as she is still slightly taller than Enrique. Her dragon badge is that of a light blue orb hung around her neck by what appears to be a gold necklace. It glows when she finds the courage to speak up and stand up for herself. Personality Cassie is very shy but she makes up for it by being intelligent and kind. She acts as sort of a mother figure towards her friends, notably to Ord and Max, especially when Ord shows fear of the Forest of Darkness or when Max is angry or upset about something. Her favorite color seems to be purple, as evidenced when Ord and Max each made a pillow fort in "Remember the Pillow Fort" (Max's was purple and Ord's was red). This led to an argument with her best friend and Max's lovely older sister, Emmy, because Emmy accused Cassie of being wrong by saying that she (Cassie) believed purple to be the better color of the forts. Cassie and Emmy later made up. Cassie also tries to be friends with others; however, this determination sometimes weakens her judgement and causes others to feel less willing to be friends with her as she comes on too strong. This is evident when she attempts to socialize with Spike, who constantly turns her away and refuses to even speak to her. However, she eventually changes her tactics and he warms to her, even showing her a few tricks with a yo-yo. Trivia * Cassie now has riding on her back whenever they fly to somewhere. * It is likely her formal name is Cassandra, as that is the only name that can be properly shortened to "Cassie". * A common occurrence on the show is that whenever Cassie feels embarrassed, ashamed, scared, or otherwise disheartened, she shrinks to a small size. However there have been cases where she hasn't. * She also is prone to stage fright as it gets the better of her while practicing for a play, causing her to constantly mess up a simple line for her part of Queen Dragonia: "I'm happy you believe in me, but to be a good queen, I must believe in myself." Gallery Category:Characters Category:Heroes